The condensing boiler for production of steam is very old in the prior art and many examples of the same appeared in the mid to late 1880's. Note by way of example the United States patents, LeBosqquet U.S. Pat. No. 190,054, Allen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 193,069, and Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 272,373. There have however been very few significant developments in this old art that have taken place in modern times. As will be apparent herein, my new design results in a significantly higher degree of thermal efficiency for such condensing boilers or heat exchangers and will provide cheaper and more efficient energy than solar or wind energy generation.
The two most common forms of alternative energy today are wind and solar systems which normally operate at between 20 to 30% efficiency.